


told you i'll be here forever

by luizinho



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, written in juyeon's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luizinho/pseuds/luizinho
Summary: changmin's wishes come true as he turns twenty two.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	told you i'll be here forever

Changmin had been bugging Juyeon ever since he was jolted awake. He shakes and shakes the elder’s body, whining as he begs for Juyeon to open up his eyes.

Juyeon lets out a groan. Time check: 3.07 am. Jesus Christ.

He rolls his body away from Changmin, pulling the covers over his entire being. It’s not that he was asleep. Worse, he was about to.

“Dude, it’s my birthday. Don’t I get to boss you around a little?” Juyeon just sighs. What a dick. He suddenly wishes he wasn’t roommates with the younger.

“Please? I promise to make it worth your while,” Changmin scoots nearer to him, holding his pinky out.

Juyeon simply nods at the pinky sticking out, not before he groans once more at the thought of leaving his precious bed. No matter how childish and annoying Changmin gets, he is still his bestfriend.

And perhaps a little more than that.

They’ve grown alongside each other ever since they were in kindergarten. Playing catching, building sandcastles and collecting seashells together at the beach. It helps that seeing their friendship blossom, their mothers became fond of each others’ company too. That was how their weekend gatherings happened; The Ji and Lee Saturday Get-Togethers.

It takes the both of them about 20 minutes to get out of bed– with 15 minutes wasted over the birthday boy nagging at Juyeon to get up and change. He decides enough is enough when Changmin threatens to steal his phone. Juyeon’s eyes immediately shot up, frantically searching for his phone on the mattress before he pockets it.

Weird, Changmin thinks. 

As Juyeon gets ready for their impromptu date, Changmin has already headed outside, leaning against the taller's white Cadillac.

The drive was quiet, with Changmin throwing Juyeon not-so-subtle glances. Juyeon tries to ignore it, his free hand reaching for the stereo to adjust its volume. What Changmin does next almost makes Juyeon's heart jump out of his chest. As Juyeon lifts up his hand away, Changmin takes the opportunity to wrap his smaller hand around his and rests them on his thigh.

"Changmin..?" He simply hums, tilting his head as he looks at Juyeon.

"You good?"

"Never better," he replies nonchalantly, shooting him a cheeky smile before he looks away.

Changmin is admiring the cityscape and night lights. Doe eyes batting prettily at the structures and wonders of Seoul. There's barely any cars on the road. Well, obviously. Who goes out for a drive in such ungodly hours? The two of them, apparently. It takes Juyeon his all not to pull over and kiss Changmin right there and then. With his hand in his, the mellow tunes of a Childish Gambino song playing on the radio. Eyes on the road, Juyeon. Damn it.

He thinks he could get used to this— their late night adventures, impromptu catch up sessions. They may be roommates and see each other everyday, but how often do they really have time to themselves and talk heart to heart anymore? Probably years ago.

Juyeon stops for petrol as Changmin gets some snacks at the convenience store. Flavoured milk and corndogs along with some cup ramens piling up in his basket only for it all to be billed to Juyeon's credit card. Birthday treat, Changmin insists. And who is he to argue when he looks at him like that with his lips all pouty?

The drive continues till they reach a park nearby the petrol station, the two of them not bothering to find a shelter as they settle down on the grass, giggling at each other. Juyeon would have never expected his Thursday morning to begin like this. But then again, Changmin is like a box of chocolate. Always full of surprises. Juyeon lays down first, arms beneath his head as he stretches his body. He’s happy, he thinks.

“You know how they say you should make wishes when you see a shooting star?” Juyeon hums, urging Changmin to continue.

“Look at that one!” Changmin exclaims, clenching his fist with his pointer finger out as he nudges onto the other boy.

He’s the first one to take a deep breath, eyes locked on said shooting star as the corner of his mouth turn upwards, a smile etching on his face. Juyeon thinks he looks even prettier with the moonlight dawning upon him. At this point, Juyeon’s not sure if he’s even stargazing. He was the one to suggest it, though.

He is stargazing, his mind defends. Just a different kind of star.

This time, it’s Juyeon’s turn to take a deep breath. His hand finds Changmin’s as they both bathe in the silence. The cool night breeze being the only thing surrounding them.

Juyeon makes wishes. he may be 22 now, but he still believes that wishes come true. Tonight, he made another wish.

“I’m so happy,” Changmin’s the first to break the silence.

“Hm?”

“I’m happy to be with you,” At this, Juyeon’s eyebrows forms into knits. Before he could even come up with a response, Changmin continues.

“For the past years, I wished to spend my days with someone who I could spend a lifetime with,” there’s a moment of silence before he continues, Juyeon still tries to piece it up together.

"After 22 years, I think I've found that someone. But I'm not sure if this person feels the same way as me.."

Juyeon turns his body to face Changmin fully, his big palms coming up to cup Changmin's face in his hands.

"Do you like me," it comes out as more of a statement than a question. There appears the cheeky smile on the younger's face again. God.

He shakes his head.

"Huh?" His hands immediately fall down to his lap, quickly scoffing.

Changmin lifts his brows, small giggles escaping his lips, "Love?"

That night, they returned and fell asleep in each others' embrace. Changmin finds home in Juyeon. Juyeon's safehaven is Changmin.

**Author's Note:**

> had this in my drafts for a whole year because i don't do good with criticism.. back then i barely saw any jukyu fics so this is my contribution to it. will beta someday
> 
> happy birthday to my favourite scorpio boy changmin ♡


End file.
